


Voice Over

by Little_Inkstone



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Porn with Feelings, porn au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 20:56:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12661254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Inkstone/pseuds/Little_Inkstone
Summary: To supplement her income, since working at the library is her dream job but it doesn’t pay very well, Belle works as an actress that dubs over porn movies that can’t afford boom mics.  All seems well until the company decides they want an more organic sound and decide to have Belle record her lines with the other actor in the room.





	Voice Over

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve finally written this idea after so long without even thinking about it! Thanks to annythecat for helping with the title! Also shout out to tinuviel-undomiel who has wanted this fic and championed it from the very beginning, I really hope you like it!

Belle sat at her kitchen table, looking over her bills and chewing her lower lip.  She was short again this month.  It wasn’t surprising but she had been hoping that her raise would have been able to cover her car repair and her bills along with groceries.  Apparently an extra dollar an hour wasn’t enough to cover her normal expenses as well anything that might come up.  Sighing she fiddled with her phone, it seemed she’d have to call and see if there was any extra work for her.  The library was her dream job; she’d wanted to be a librarian for as long as she could remember.  But when she’d finally landed said job in a quaint sleepy little town thousands of miles from her home, she’d soon realized it didn’t pay enough for her to make ends meet.

Licking her lips she dialled a number she hoped she wouldn’t need to call again after her raise. She’d tried moonlighting at several different jobs, but most places just didn’t need the help, and the ones that did had hours that clashed with her day job.  Moving into the apartment above the library had made it so she’d always have a roof over her head, but the rent was taken out of her check.  Even though it was less than where she’d been staying before, it still didn’t leave enough left over for food and the rest of her bills. Desperation had led to looking for less wholesome jobs until she finally found one that balanced her modesty with a pay check that would keep her head above water.

She’d never given much thought to porn beyond setting up a camera and filming two or more people taking part in carnal pleasure.  But logically there would be more to it than that.  Just like any other film set there would have to be a director to figure out the best angle, a person in charge of the lighting, and an editor to splice all the takes together.  She’d taken a film class in collage when getting her degree, so she had a vague idea of what was needed on a set, and one of those things was a boom mic, something that was surprisingly expensive, most sound equipment was. That was how Belle had found herself in a rather nice sound booth moaning and gasping as if she were feeling the most amazing sensation in the world, instead of faking it more than the blonde on screen she was dubbing over.  The job paid well and wasn’t as seedy as it sounded either, in a matter of hours she could make more than a week at the library.

It was a bit embarrassing at first, but she’d gotten the hang of it, and rather good at it as well, but she had been relieved when she found out she’d be getting a raise. If she could support herself fully on just her main job she’d really feel like she made it as an actual adult, and not just a twenty-something playing at one.  Pressing the phone to her ear she smiled wryly.  Seems she hadn’t made it just yet and would need to book another session with the company she’d been working with.  Looking down at her bills as the phone rang she frowned, a few more times at least.

A familiar voice finally picked up the phone and rattled off the company’s name, which could be mistaken for any other boring office of some kind if one didn’t know better. Belle explained who she was and asked if there was anything open in the next few weeks.  She doodled on her notepad as she was transferred to the person that could be loosely called her agent.  The call was short; she booked a little less than half a dozen sessions in the booth.  Right before she was going to hang up Ms. Blue stopped her.

“There is one more thing.”  She added.

“Yes?”  Belle said, her pen pausing above the paper. She couldn’t imagine what that would be.

“We’ve begun trying something new for a more organic sound.  Would you be alright with recording in the same room as your co-star?” Ms. Blue asked.  “It pays better and we have a big movie coming up, it’ll be three recording session and it’ll be double what you’ve already been booked for.”

Belle felt her eyes widen at her words.  Three recordings that would pay double what the five she’d booked?  It seemed too good to be true.  

“It would just be the same thing as before, right?  Voice, nothing else?  I wouldn’t have to do anything with him, or her, would I?”  Belle clarified.

“Strictly no touching, only audio dubbing like before; but this time you’d be sharing your mic with someone.  You’ll be alone with him in the booth, but there will be others there, and if you feel uncomfortable it’s the same as your other jobs, you can walk away.”  Blue explained.

Biting her lower lip she began doodling again as she thought it over.  “Okay,” Belle finally said.  “Book me for the movie.”

Over the next week Belle tried not to think about the upcoming dubbing job she’d be doing with some mystery man.  Driving up to Boston for a long weekend to record the most of the solo sessions helped to calm her nerves.  It was just like any other job, a job she was rather good at.  Porn wasn’t very titillating when it was silent and being projected on the far wall with a timeline running underneath it, and faking the same orgasm over and over again until the editor was happy made it all rather clinical.  She’d seen a documentary once about more legitimate voice acting jobs, and the setting seemed to be the same.  Expect instead of some kind of colourful cartoon character she was usually voicing a naked or mostly naked woman pretending to have the time of her life in bed with a man that looked to be so big it would be painful.

The first time had been extremely embarrassing, and she’d been so awkward she’d almost been fired until something inside of her just clicked.

They started all their newbies with some more vanilla scenarios and as she cleared her throat to try again she looked up at the screen.  This couple were armatures, this was their first video and might be there only one but it wasn’t the end of their relationship.  They were actually married and loved each other, and it showed too. In their eyes they were clearly enjoying what was happening, and something about that changed the way Belle looked at everything.  She wanted to be a part of that in some small way, she wanted to do her best, and she hoped that could find the type of love she could see in their eyes.  It was an oddly poetic thought considering she was dubbing a short video of two people having sex but it helped her get the job done. From then on she’d had no trouble. But the feeling of nerves from that first time was back now that she’d be in the booth with someone else.  All kinds of worries haunted her as she went about the weeks before the first session.  What if he was creepy?  What if he smelled?  What if he  _laughed_  at her?

“Miss French?”

Belle jumped, the voice pulling her out of her thoughts.  She felt herself begin to blush when she realized she’d been lost in thought.  Standing before her was the immaculately dressed Mr. Gold, one of his eyebrows quirked and two books in his hands.  Belle wished a hole would open up in the floor and allow her to disappear.  What would he say if he knew the reason she hadn’t been paying attention at work was because she was trying to envision what it would be like to dub over a porno with a partner instead of alone like usual. The thought of Mr. Gold and porn made her blush even harder.  Nothing like stoking the fires of a silly never-going-to-happen crush like imagining the object of your affection in a compromising situation.

“Sorry about that, Mr. Gold.”  She asked with a bashful smile.

“That’s all right, Miss French, you’re not the first to be caught wool gathering at work.”  He said kindly.  “I won’t tell your boss.”  Gold added as he leaned in conspiratorially.

“Very kind of you.” Belle replied, nodding seriously, it didn’t last; instead she ducked her head and covered her mouth to stifle her laugh. When she looked up again Mr. Gold was still smiling at her.  She liked when he smiled, he really ought to do that more often.  “How can I help you today?”  She finally asked after a long moment of them just smiling at each other.

“Oh, just these.” He said, holding up his regular mystery novel and a children’s book for his son Baden.

“These are both great,”  She said as she scanned them.  “Bae will love the twist at the end, and I think you’ll enjoy it too.”  Belle added with a smile, and a wink.

No one would think it by the look of him, but Mr. Gold was a doting father that was always taking home books for his young son and brining him to story time on Thursdays. He smiled at her and said his goodbyes. She couldn’t help watch him leave, his suit doing nothing to disguise his entrancing form.  Someone opened the door to enter the library but their eyes all but bulged out of their head when they saw Gold was coming out and they turned to scramble away.  Rent day was coming soon, and Gold might be polite with her and loving to Bae, but he was ruthless when it came to those that owed him money.  The dichotomy between the man that she could joke with and share opinions books and the man that all of Storybrooke feared was a fascinating one.  If she were being honest it was probably a little bit apart of why she had developed her crush in the first place.  If she were to continue being honest she more often than not thought of Mr. Gold and his delicious accent when in the recording booth.

Finally the day of the first recording session was at hand and Belle was dealing with first time jitters all over again.  The drive to Boston did nothing to make her feel better, and by the time she had parked and walked into the usual building she was regretting eating breakfast.  Her heels seemed to click ominously against the marble floor.  But somehow it was worse when she took the elevator up to the third floor.  The biggest booths were there instead of the second floor and she noticed the carpet, that muffled the sounds of walking, was a different colour.  She took a calming breath and tried to keep from freaking out.  Belle would be brave and just do it and then it would be over, she wasn’t feeling very brave but she could make her own bravery.

The editor and sound designer were already all set up and she was relieved to find that it was two people she’d worked with before.  Merida and Mulan were talented to say the least, and they made a cute couple too. They’d met in film school and like Belle was using this job to pay the bills until they could break into the bigger industry at large.  She was sure they could do it too, they’d already worked on a popular indie movie; they were on the cusp of making it big in their field.  Knowing that and knowing they’d be in the other room listening to her vocal performance soothed some of her anxiety.

That just left the man she’d be working with today.  He hadn’t arrived yet so she helped get the levels on the mic balanced, which helped take her mind off of what he’d be like.  She leaned against the outside wall of the sound booth and checked her watch, in a few more minutes he’d be late, not very professional of him.  Just as she was thinking that she heard the odd three step pattern of someone walking with a cane.  It was a familiar sound, she’d heard it enough times when Mr. Gold came to the library or walked into Granny’s, and she’d gotten used to recognizing it.  For a moment she was expecting to see Gold walking towards her, but she knew that couldn’t be the case.  When she looked up to see who was actually attached to the sound she had to blink rapidly to make sure her imagination wasn’t playing tricks on her.

“Mr. Gold?” She gasped.

“Miss French?”

“Oh, good, now you’re both here.”  Mulan said as she opened the second door for the sound booth.  “Now we can start.”

It was almost comical the way Belle and Gold looked at her and then back at each other. Mulan couldn’t sense the tension or else didn’t care as she closed the door again, expecting them to go through the other so they could start recording their lines.  Always the gentleman Gold opened the door for her, an emotionless mask slipping over his features so she couldn’t tell what he was thinking.  Her own mind was racing a mile a minute.  Why was he here?  Surely he didn’t need to money the same way she did, and if so, for what?  Most of all though she wanted to know how she’d ever be able to moan and pretend to come with him right beside her.  How was she supposed to concentrate when he’d be  _right_ _there_ , moaning in her ear and whispering dirty words to her?

They double checked the mic again and then started playing the film; Belle almost couldn’t hear the directions of Merida over the pounding of her heart.  The first few lines were simple enough; the kind of corny dialogue found at the beginning of most porn’s to set the scene.  Unlike in the past she had to try and focus with someone else in the room, someone else that was pure sex incarnate.

“I’m so glad you were able to come over on such short notice.”  Belle simpered.  “My husband will be furious with me if he comes home and finds the oven’s not working.”

“I’m happy to service you and your oven, ma’am.”  He rumbled, his voice lower than usual.  His accent was lighter, only a hint at the edges, but it was still all him. “It’d be a shame to deprive a man of what will no doubt be a delicious–”  The actor on screen paused to lick his lips and so did Gold.  “Meal.”  He finished.

The film proceeded and the young shirtless buff man on screen pretended to fiddle with the oven before standing again.  Meanwhile the bleach blonde had begun to undo the upper buttons of her shirt and when he stood she had revealed the tops of her breasts, her nipples beginning to peak out. Belle’s eyes shifted, unable not to check to see how he was reacting, but his face was impassive.

“I know you should have mentioned this before.”  Belle said, a girlish whine in her voice.  “But I’m not sure I have enough to pay you.”

“Well, I’m sure we can always work  _something_  else out.”  He replied suggestively.

His on screen counterpart kissed her and Belle let out a breathy moan, Gold let out a hiss in response and then her counterpart was pulling back.

“My husband…” She gasped lustily.

“Won’t mind sharing.”  He growled and then let out a deep moan as they kissed again.  Belle whimpered and panted as he started to kiss his way down her neck.

“You like that, don’t you, you dirty girl.”  She rubbed her legs together as he whispered in her ear.

“Yes, oh fuck!” Belle cried as his hand moved up her leg to slip between her thighs.

From that point there was mostly just breathy sighs and moans until they were both naked. Their hands moving along each other’s bodies, her hand on his cock as she stroked him, his mouth on her breast as he sucked and licked.  Then he was pushing into her and she was letting out breathy little cries of pleasure as he sank further and further into her wet heat.

“Fuck, you’re so tight.”  Gold hissed, his accent had thickened and he pulled away from the mic to clear his throat and repeat himself.  “Oh fuck, you’re so tight.  Do you like that?  Do you like being fucked by my big cock?”

“Yes!  I love it, I love being fucked!  Oh fuck!  Oh fuck! Oh  _fuck_!!!”  She screamed as she threw her head back in ecstasy.

There was a longer stretch of quiet after that, filled with mostly Gold’s whispering and her moans and then finally the scene ended.

It was like coming out of a dream, in one moment she was a wife cheating on her husband and loving it, and in the next she was just Belle again, a down on her luck librarian. Everything was wrapped up, and they were told they could go after which Mulan and Merida left, and suddenly it was just her and Gold.  They stood awkwardly in the lobby of the building looking at each other and trying not to.  Belle had never been aroused by a session before, it had always just been a job for her, but listening to Mr. Gold whisper filth in her ear had done more for her than anything else ever had.  Hearing him curse and moan had ruined her now for anyone else; there just wasn’t anything sexier than his Scottish drawl telling her he wanted to fuck her.  She closed her eyes and tried to get a grip, Belle wouldn’t ever be able to look at him in the eyes again if she kept thinking like this.

“I need a drink.” Gold said, making her look at him in surprise.  He smiled at her awkwardly and shrugged.

“My hotel has a bar.”  She offered. “Maybe we could, talk?”

“I’d like that.” He replied softly.

They took her car back to where she was staying and they found a secluded table after ordering their drinks.  For a long time they sipped their drinks in silence.  Belle drew on the table with the moister from her drink as Gold played with the ice in his drink.  He’d ordered them both two fingers of whiskey and it was on their third that Belle felt brave enough to break the silence.

“Are you going to be okay to drive back to Storybrooke?  Bae won’t want his Papa to hurt himself trying to get home for bedtime.” She said.

“He’s staying at the Nolan’s for the weekend, they think I’m on a work trip, in a way I sort of am.” Gold told her.  She nodded contemplatively and took another sip of her drink.

“Why are you doing this anyway?”  Belle asked. She knew there was a better way to phrase it but she was getting a buzz and the curiosity was killing her.

“Same reason you’re doing this I suppose.”  He said, finishing his drink and raising his hand for another.

“Money? You’re like the richest guy in town.” Belle covered her mouth and let out a sheepish laugh.  “Sorry, I’m a talkative drunk.”

Gold waved off her apology.  “It’s fine.” He looked down at his empty glass, the ice clicking as he swirled it.  “Yes, I do it for the money.  I want Bae to have everything I never had; his mother doesn’t see it that way, her alimony payments would drain me dry if I didn’t do this.”  Then he gestured to his right ankle under the table.  “That and medical bills are hell.”

Belle reached out, grasping his hand with hers.  “That’s awful.”  She said, then she smiled.  “It puts rent day into a new perspective though.”

“That it does.” He laughed.  “I doubt that would make any of the deadbeats actually pay on time though.”  Gold ran his hand through his hair and sighed.  “Why am I telling you my problems?  A beautiful and kind young woman like you doesn’t want to hear the sorrows of an old monster like me.”

“You’re not old, or a monster.”  She said firmly.  Scooting along the connected seat of their table she let her thigh press against his. “Besides, you weren’t too old for what we did in the booth today.”

He gaped at her as she looked at him, her face closer to his than it ever had been before. From this distance she could see the gold in his eyes, the subtle silver at his temples, and the stubble that was beginning to come in after a long day.  She could also smell him too, spicy and strong with the hint of the malt they were drinking and something that reminded her of his shop, all of it mixed together to make an intoxicating smell that was all his own.  Belle licked her lips and she saw his eyes slip from hers to her mouth.

“Belle…”  He whispered right before she took the plunge and took the kiss she’d been longing for since she’d first met him.

His moan was softer than the one she’d heard him use earlier in the day but she preferred it that way.  She sighed and ran her hands though his hair as one of his moved to grasp her hip. His lips tasted like the whiskey they’d been drinking and she couldn’t help but smile.  Belle had dreamed about this and now it was happening.  He was kissing her, she’d kissed him and he’d kissed her back, rather enthusiastically at that.

“Come up to my room.”  She whispered as she pulled back when they needed to breathe.  He nodded and threw enough bills on the table to cover their drinks plus a tip.

They made their way up to her room, trading kisses and silly giggles as they went.  The elevator was empty so he pressed her up against the wall as they kissed and let their hands wander.  When the doors opened they were caught shamefaced by the person waiting to get on.  Lucky for them it was also her floor and they made their way to her room.  Once inside they were pulled back together as if an invisible string was connecting them.  This time as their hands wandered they also began to undo each other’s clothes.  Her buttoned top was easy enough to remove and so was Gold’s tie, but they need to break apart to get her bra off and for him to remove his jacket and waistcoat.  They shared a laugh that died as soon as her bra was off.  He looked at her with wide eyes, his mouth slack.

“You’re beautiful.” Gold whispered his hands reaching for her.

She sighed and smiled as he touched her, a low heat beginning to build between her legs.  “So are you.”  Belle whispered, kissing the v of skin his unbuttoned shirt revealed.

“Too kind as always.”  He murmured.

“Honest, not kind.” She retorted, nipping his neck in admonishment.

“You’re a wonder, Belle.”  Gold moaned, leaning down to capture her lips in a bruising kiss.

Belle clung to him, undoing his shirt and pushing it off his shoulders as they kept kissing. Somehow they removed their shoes and his socks without breaking their hold on each other.  His belt was a little trickier as were her tights, but they managed with only a bit of fumbling.  She pulled him down on top of her on the bed and wrapped her arms around his neck to keep him there.  His weight felt good on top of her, it was a sensation she could get used to.  Then something occurred to her and she started to giggle.  Gold pulled back, looking rather offended for a moment but she shook her head as she laughed.

“It’s not you, it’s me.  I just realized I don’t know your first name.”  Belle felt herself beginning to blush as her laughter subsided and she looked up to see Gold looking down at her fondly.

“It’s, ah, Rembrandt.”  Gold admitted.  “It’s a family name.”  He tried to explain, but Belle just smiled.

“I like it, but it might be a bit of a mouthful while we…” She trailed off with a coy smile and bit her lower lip.  “Do you have a nickname?  Brandt? Rem?’  Her eyes lit up and she leaned forward to kiss him.  “Maybe I should give you my own name.  How about Rum?”

He laughed. “Rum?  Why?”

“Because I’m planning to drink you down and I’m not sure I won’t get addicted.”  Belle hummed.

Gold groaned and kissed her hard.  She smiled against his lips, happy her words had had the intended effect, despite the fact that they might have been cheesier then anything she’d had to read in the past.  Belle shimmied out of her skirt and helped him pull his pants down, leaving them in nothing but their underwear.  He moved to kiss her neck, she moaned as he sucked her pulse point, a mark sure to be left behind by his seeking lips.  She ran her hands down his back, scratching his back and sighing, Belle rolled her hips, feeling the hard length of him against her thigh.  Belle snuck her hand down between them to cup his cock and he let out a strangled sound of pleasure.

“You’re playing with fire.”  He pretended to snarl and she had to bite back a laugh as his eyes shone with mirth. Seemed they were both just as bad as the scripts they’d been reading.

“I hope I’ll get burned.”  She purred.

Gold shook his head as he laughed.  “You’re a wonder.”

Belle giggled and kissed him again as they started to touch each other once more.  She nipped at his neck trying to leave her mark on him the way he’d left his on her.  He hummed and pecked her lips before moving down to kiss along her chest and stomach.  Her breath started coming faster as she realized what he was going to do and she let out a whimper as he pressed a kiss to her hip and helped her remove her underwear. The pulsing need between her legs grew worse as he nuzzled her trimmed curls.  She bit her lower lip and wriggled under him as he pressed his first kiss to her clit.  Belle let out a muffled moan as he showed her how talented his tongue really was.  Her back arched as he licked intricate patterns against her flesh, one of his fingers moving to play with her entrance. When he slowly let it sink into her, a second following soon after she let out a high pitched whimper of pure need.

As he sucked on her clit she trembled and came with a soft cry.  He didn’t stop until he had made her tremble and gasp twice more; it felt as if he knew exactly how to touch her.  She couldn’t take anymore and when she told him so he smirked at her in a smug way that she found insufferably charming.  Belle pulled him up to kiss him, moaning when she tasted herself on his lips.  They traded kisses and held each other as she came back to herself more.  Soon enough she began to grow antsy again, the throbbing need for the man in her bed returning with a vengeance.  She rolled on top of him and pulled down his boxers, his cock springing free.  He looked perfect, not too long, but thick enough that she knew he’d fill her up perfectly.

Rising up on her knees she took him in hand and smiled down at him as he looked up at her. Carefully she lowered herself and groaned, rolling her head back as she felt him press deep inside her.  She held herself still for a moment, just enjoying the feeling of them together, then his hands moved to hold her hips and she began to move.  Their rhythm was slow at first, intimate and perfect as she felt him touch all the right places deep inside her.  Soon desperation began pulling at her core, causing her to begin to speed up as she chased the pleasure he was offering her.  Beneath her Gold began to grow more vocal in his moans, his grip on her hips tightened and then one hand moved to trace along her skin, making her shiver. He pinched her nipple and then he trailed the tips of his fingers back down her body to rub her clit.

Whimpering, Belle held his shoulders, her pace increasing with every thrust of his hips. She watched his face as he grew closer to the peak of pleasure they were both chasing.  He squeezed his eyes shut; his teeth grit and she felt his hips stutter as he came with an almost silent huff.  Watching him come and feeling his release hot inside her pushed her over the edge. Belle gasped as she squeezed his thick cock, he kept moving inside her through both his and her orgasm until they were both completely spent.  She fell against his chest, both of them trying to catch their breath.  Belle rolled off of him, whimpering when she felt him begin to soften and pull out of her.  He rolled on his side and pulled her into his arms, the two of them trading lazy kisses.

“I love you.” He said, breaking the silence.

They both froze at his words, her breath stolen by them.  He looked away, his eyes hidden by his hair.  She could feel him moving away from her both physically and emotionally. Belle couldn’t let that happen, not after how far they’d come in such a short amount of time.  She was tired of trying to douse her crush when it just seemed to burn hotter and brighter every day.  Honestly it hadn’t been just a crush for a long time, longer then she’d wanted to admit.  So she did what she always tried to do, she was brave and hoped bravery would follow.

“I’m in love with you too.”

He looked back at her so quickly his neck almost snapped.  “You do?”  Gold whispered.

“Yeah,”  She smiled and shrugged.  “Have been for a while actually.”

For some reason her eyes were watering.  She couldn’t imagine why; it wasn’t like she’d just admitted her feelings for a guy she’d been yearning for since she moved to Storybrooke while they lay in bed naked after having mind blowing sex.  Oh wait, that’s exactly what she’d done.  Belle blinked rapidly, hoping he wouldn’t notice her eyes had gone glossy.  The pad of his thumb was warm and reassuring against her cheek as he wiped away her tears.

“Hey, don’t cry.” Gold whispered.  “Please don’t cry.”

“Sorry, I don’t want to ruin the mood.”  Belle said.

“No, don’t, I did, I shouldn’t have–”

“Don’t say that!” She insisted, shaking her head.  “I’m just so happy.  It’s a little fast, but I mean it.”

“I mean it too.” He told her cupping her cheek.

He rolled away from her and she felt his loss keenly, so she followed him up, both of them sitting side by side.  She rested her head against his shoulder and took his hand, their fingers lacing together automatically.  They sat like that for a long moment, just soaking in the feeling of being together with all their feelings out in the open.

“You know, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship.”  Belle said trying to lighten the sober mood that had fallen over them.  It worked, Gold started to laugh and he turned to kiss her forehead.

“You know, I think you might be right.”  He replied with a soft smile.


End file.
